


The Black Sheep

by AcridAnarchist



Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Reflection, Road Trips, everything works out in the end though, insecurites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcridAnarchist/pseuds/AcridAnarchist
Summary: Manic reflects on his life before meeting his siblings and wonders if they even want to be around him at all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Black Sheep

It was Sonic’s turn to drive the van, Sonia sat next to him in the passenger seat, Manic was slouched in the back seat drumming on the seat next to him. “Manic, will you knock that off? I’m trying to get some rest before my shift” Sonia says, spinning around in her seat to make eye contact with her brother. “Sorry…” Manic puts away his drumsticks and looks out the window.

He begins to think about his life before meeting his siblings, it was cold and oftentimes hungry. He supposes he was fortunate that Feral was so kind, he could have thrown him out long ago, but he didn’t. All the times Manic missed his target, all the times he goofed up and almost got caught by the cops, sure he got punished for it, but it was nothing considering what could have happened. He was raised to be a criminal. Maybe that's all he’d ever be, worthless gutter trash. The glass of the window was cold against Manic’s face, it was a pleasant cold though, not the kind of cold like sleeping in an old alleyway, more like taking a nice swim.

Manic wondered how life would have turned out had they all been raised together. Would his siblings actually enjoy spending time with him then? Would they actually hang around him without being forced to by that Delphius guy? Manic could feel himself starting to tear up.

“Hey Bro? Could you make a stop soon? I gotta take a leak.” Manic asked Sonic. “Sure thing, there's a rest stop coming up in 15 miles. Can you hold it until then?” Sonic asked not taking his eyes off the road. “Yeah thanks” Manic fell silent again and returned to looking out the window. Soon enough Sonic pulled into the rest stop, or maybe it had taken a while Manic had kinda lost his handle on the passage of time. Manic exits the car. “I’ll be waiting for you here bro” Sonic calls after him. Manic flashes him the thumbs up and heads to the bathroom to pull himself together.

He enters the first stall he sees and locks it quickly, crumpling to the floor. Manic holds a hand over his mouth trying to keep his sobbing quiet. He feels so useless and unloved. Manic’s not sure how long he’s been in the bathroom but it feels like hours, he supposes if he makes Sonic wait any longer, he’d start to get worried and come looking for him. Manic exits the stall and washes his face in the sink, he purposely avoids the mirror.

Manic makes his way back towards the car, Sonic is sitting on the hood of the car, He has a soda and a bag of chips next to him, he must have gone to the vending machine while Manic was in the bathroom, Sonia is still in the car sleeping in the passenger seat. He tosses Manic a can of soda, ‘I probably could have picked the lock and gotten this for free…’ Manic thinks to himself. It takes Manic a second to process what he just thought, when he does he’s disgusted with himself that's what scum think, stealing was wrong and deplorable. Who would want to hang out with a thief? Who would want a thief as a brother? “Is something on your mind bro?” Sonic asks snapping Manic out of his thoughts. “Oh it’s nothing don’t worry about it” Manic says dismissing it. “Manic. Don’t lie to me please” Sonic says frowning. ‘Shit. How did he know?’ Manic thinks to himself panicking slightly. “Sonic…” Manic begins “Do you actually enjoy spending time with me?”. “What are you saying bro? Of course?” Sonic says with slight worry in his voice. “You mean because that Delphius dude said we have to band together and bring peace and justice to the world or whatever” Manic says looking anywhere but at Sonic. “No. Because you're my brother Manic.” Sonic says. “I’m a crook, a no good worthless thief” Manic sniffles, he feels the tears coming on again. “Now hold on just a second” Sonia voice rings out. When had she gotten out of the car? “No brother of mine is gonna talk down on himself like that” Sonia states embracing Manic in a hug “We love you Manic, it doesn’t matter where you grew up or what you’ve done in the past. You are who you are now, and we love you for it”. Sonic joins the hug too “Manic you’re not alone anymore we’re your family if you ever feel like this again please let us know”. “I love you guys” Manic says. He feels tears coming on again but this time he doesn’t try to hide them.


End file.
